


love flowing in my nightmare girl

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collars, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Lisa Cuddy, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Pet Play, Post-Episode: s07e06 Office Politics, Sub Greg House, Trans Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Instead of arguing, House finds another solution to their problems.





	love flowing in my nightmare girl

**Author's Note:**

> trans!house keeps sneaking his way into these. also two porn fics in two days?? whaaat
> 
> for day 9 of kinktober with 'pet play'.
> 
> enjoy!

"You lied to me about the patient."

House looks back at her from the living room; his smile completely disappears. "Well, he did have Hep C, it was just hidden, so technically I did not—"

"You made your team run all of those tests looking for a false positive so I'd agree to the treatment." She walks closer to him far too fast for his comfort, even in her heels she manages to do so. It's an impressive skill, all things considered. "And you just got the senator in here to get the Hep C diagnosis. His advisor could've even not had it!"

"He admitted to doing cocaine with him!"

Cuddy sighs heavily, rubbing her face with her hand as the other one rests on her hip. "You know I  _ hate _ when you lie to me."

House raises a brow. "It does give you a great dominatrix-esque thing going on, though, not gonna lie."

In other context, perhaps, she'd be angry at him deflecting. In other context, she'd yell at him more. But now they're  _ dating _ , and they're trying to resolve their issues, and they're trying to make this relationship work even when it feels like a ticking time bomb of issues stacked upon issues. She left Lucas just for him, because her gut told her to, and she can't throw this away either, now. It's either House, or it's House. 

"Well," she starts. "I guess we'll have to work with that."

His eyes light up. "What? You dominating me like you can't do when we're at work?"

She rolls her eyes and leans in, one fluid motion being enough to bend toward him, be at eye level with him. She grabs his chin and forces him to look up. "If you want me to dominate you, you're not going to be a goddamn brat like you are everywhere else. You're going to obey me." She pauses, the rush of adrenaline quickly fading away. But she enjoys it more than she expected. "Understood?"

His pupils are blown wide, an obvious strain in his pants. "Understood." He swallows audibly. "I have a collar. And a leash. Somewhere in my closet."

"Oh," she breathes, scratching his chin a little. "Of course this isn't your first time doing this. Submitting completely. Tell me, do you want to be my pet? Because a collar and a leash sound like they go with a name tag."

He whimpers, face scarlet. "And clearly it's not your first time dominating someone. Did you get paid?"

"Rule one, don't be a brat." Her grip on his jaw tightens just a little, enough for him to whimper louder. "Rule two, no deflecting."

"Okay," he says, his hands on his thighs, like he's listening in to a speech. "I want… to be your pet."

"Well, bitches don't lie." She kisses the spot behind his ear, and he whines. "So we're off to a bad start on your training, aren't we?"

"We are, mistress," he agrees shakily.

"Strip."

It comes out of her mouth more like a suggestion rather than an order, but House bumbles through the motions of undressing the very same. He wriggles out of his boxers and he's there, bare, exposed for Cuddy to see while she hasn't removed a single layer of clothing. The thought makes her wetter than she'd like to admit.

"Can you go get your collar and leash, pet?" she asks, tilting her head as she sits down on the sofa.

"Of course, mistress," he says, standing up. He comes back a few minutes later with the collar and leash, handing it to Cuddy and pressing his thighs together as he sits back down.

"So," she starts, "I'd love for you to be on your knees on the floor, but we can't precisely do that. Would you prefer to just, lay down on the couch? It's big enough."

House bites his lip. "I think that can work, mistress."

"Good." She grabs the objects— the collar is blue, with a place for a lead and a name tag. It's not too thick, but it's not thin either, a perfect size to go around House's throat without much of an issue. The leash is a little on the shorter side, but it's not like she's planning on actually leading House around much, so it should be okay.

She opens the collar and wraps it around House's throat before clicking it together. "Is it too tight?"

"It's perfect," he says, shaking his head a little. Next comes the leash. It's a lot less of an ordeal; she just clips it to the collar and they're done. "Thank you, mistress."

"Good boy." She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Lay down for me, now. Head on my lap."

House is getting wet too, she can tell with how he presses his thighs together, how he whimpers softly as his hips twitch and jerk upward, looking for relief. House's strap-on really came in handy when they finally had sex, but eating each other out had been a bigger priority— now? Now all she wants is to get her hands on her boyfriend's strap-on and wield it this time around. 

He obeys, laying down and laying his head on her lap, looking up at her in a manner she can only describe as adoring. House's defenses are all down, one by one. Naked, collared and leashed, all at her mercy. The thought is exquisite— God, there's so many things he could do to start off her pet.

But she starts easy. "You're gorgeous. But you're a bad pet."

His eyes widen. "Mistress—"

"Accept it as fact, pet. You lie to me, you manipulate me, you don't obey unless I have you naked and at my mercy. To be a good bitch you should always be good for me." She pets his hair. "But you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, mistress," he chokes out.

"You just  _ want _ me to be mean to you. You just  _ want _ me to punish you. Is that it? Did you like it when I slapped your ass?"

House swallows thickly. "Yes mistress." He doesn't look at her, glancing up to the ceiling. "I did like it, mistress."

"Well." She smiles and leans down to kiss him. "I think the first step towards a good pet is a good spanking."

He rubs his thighs together; if she ordered him to spread his legs, she's sure he'd be glistening wet.

"I agree, mistress."

She grins at him. "Well, then. I think you should get on your stomach on the couch, pet."

He obeys as she pulls away and stands up. She can't help but revel on how at her mercy he is.

She puts her hand against his bare ass and smacks  _ hard _ . Oh, tonight will be lovely.


End file.
